justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Reckoning
"Reckoning" is the 12th and penultimate episode of the second season, and the 25th episode in the series overall. It was written by co-executive producer Dave Andron and directed by Adam Arkin. It first aired on April 27, 2011. Plot Synopsis Raylan tries to track down Dickie after Helen is killed, but he is forced to turn to Arlo to make a deal and get Mags' blessing. Recap Raylan slowly approaches his father and stepmother's house. Inside, he spots a pool of blood on the floor. Helen's body is loaded on a stretcher. "Helen got at least one shot off in the exchange," a cop says. Says a grief-stricken Raylan: "Good for her." Arlo appears — and father and son exchange a tense look, but say nothing. Meanwhile, Boyd, Johnny and Devil are preparing breakfast. They talk of waiting for weapons to "even" the playing field with the Bennetts. Ava enters with news: "Helen's dead. They shot her last night at her house." Back at Arlo's house, father and son argue. Arlo blames Raylan for Helen's death, saying it was revenge for the marshal killing Coover. Raylan is suspicious, though. Where was Arlo at 2 a.m. when Helen was killed? Arlo, of course, doesn't want to answer. "If you cared at all for her, you'd be loading up your guns, too," Arlo mumbles. Ava and Boyd enter. They want to offer their condolences. An angry Raylan doesn't want to hear it. After the marshal storms out, Arlo admits the real reason that Helen was killed. "I told you that Dickie 'made' me," Arlo says. He then swears that he will kill Dickie. Boyd knows better than to argue. Later, Raylan visits Mags, who is cleaning out her store after getting paid by the mining company. "I want to see your boys — just your one boy, really," Raylan says. Mags refuses. Raylan warns that it would be better if the law found Dickie, rather than Arlo. Mags pauses. She says she doesn't know where Dickie is hiding — as she cut him off after the Coover's death. Outside, a cop tells Raylan that Arlo has given him the slip and disappeared. Inside, Mags calls her eldest son. "Doyle, we have a problem," Mags says. Raylan heads to Dickie's house and finds Arlo with a gun in his hand. Arlo lowers his gun and wonders why his son hasn't expressed his condolences for Helen. Raylan refuses to take the bait — and wants to know where Arlo will next look for Dickie. When Arlo refuses, Raylan cuffs his father and drags him back to the station. Arlo pleads with his son — and offers up a place where Dickie is known to hang out. Raylan thanks his dad for the tip and then informs an officer to book Arlo for breaking and entering at Dickie's house. Arlo screams in anger — but Raylan doesn't appear to hear it. He then heads to visit Ellen May, the prostitute that Dickie once visited. "I'm not here in an official capacity," Raylan explains to Ellen May, who is clearly high on something. "I just want to talk to Dickie ... he killed my aunt." The woman tells the marshal he should look for "his shadow," Jed Berwind. "You find Jed, you find Dickie," she slurs. Meanwhile, Mags and Doyle pay a visit to Dickie at his hideout in the woods. "Tell me it wasn't you!" Mags demands. Dickie has no answer — and mama slugs him for it. Dickie remains defiant, however, telling his mother how Boyd was given an inch but took a mile. Somebody has to defend the family's honor. "I'm not about to sit by and watch while a Crowder takes and takes," Dickie says. "It's my time now ... I want what's coming to me." But how will Dickie shake Raylan? Simple, Dickie explains: Doyle will kill Jed for "resisting arrest" — and, in the process, match his blood to the scene of the crime at Arlo's house. Jed will take the fall. Later that night, Doyle visits Jed and attempts to lure him from his house. Doyle is about to pull his gun when Raylan interrupts — and pulls rank. "Deputy U.S. Marshal," he announces. Raylan then asks Doyle if he is here to kill Jed so that Dickie goes free. Jed's face goes white. Doyle stares daggers at Raylan. "Are we done here?" Raylan asks. Doyle backs down and exits — for now. Inside, Raylan explains that he knows Jed was with Dickie at Arlo's house. "If you didn't pull the trigger, maybe there's a way you can watch your daughter grow up," Raylan says. "It's the only way you get out of this alive." Jed then confesses that Dickie killed Helen — and promises to say so in court if his family is kept safe. "For what it's worth, it wasn't supposed to be her," says Jed, explaining that the pair was there to kill Arlo for what he and Boyd had done to Dickie. Raylan's eyes go wide. The robbery is news to him. Moments later, a furious Raylan pulls up to Boyd's house. Boyd pulls a gun and Ava steps out onto the front porch with a shotgun. Boyd then lowers his weapon and explains that he is sorry about Helen, but he didn't pull the trigger — Dickie did. He then suggests that Raylan go to Mags and play his "ace in the hole:" Black Pike. Apparently, the mining deal has yet to be closed. And if Mags gives up her son? Boyd tells Raylan that the marshal should call him if that happens. "So you can take care of him for me?" asks an incredulous Raylan. Counters Boyd: "What are friends for?" Raylan heads back to the jail and tells Arlo to go back on his deal with Mags to sell his property to Black Pike — unless Mags gives up Dickie. "The property is still technically yours," Raylan explains. Arlo refuses. He is not about to give back the $150,000. "Why not?" Raylan asks him. "Helen's life ain't worth that to you?" Raylan has had enough, especially because Arlo is responsible for Helen's death. He explodes, punching his father twice before a guard yells for the marshal to stop. Arlo appears defeated. He agrees to try to talk to Mags. Mags sits in her almost empty store. Arlo enters — and she pours him a drink. "You understand that I didn't have nothin' to do with it," Mags says. "Helen and I had a truce." Arlo explains that he is there to find out where Dickie is hiding — and he'll take back his property if she doesn't cooperate. "Raylan sent you?" Mags asks. Says Arlo: "He wanted me to ask you what the future is worth." Doyle arrives at Dickie's hideout, closely followed by Raylan. Doyle explains that Mags gave up her son to the marshal. Doyle then cuffs his own brother. "Hope you're satisfied," Doyle snaps at Raylan. The marshal then hits Doyle in the back of the head with his gun. Doyle falls to the ground — unconscious. Raylan then turns to Dickie. "Start walking," he says. They walk deep into the woods. Dickie snivels and cries, pleading for his life. Raylan explains that the families have been feuding for years — and "this is how it ends." A weeping, pathetic Dickie explains that Helen had a shotgun and wouldn't put it down. "You know how she was Raylan!" Dickie sobs. A furious Raylan tells Dickie not to talk about Helen like he knew her. "That woman raised her dead sister's kid like he was her own," Raylan says. He stops, suddenly realizing that Helen didn't want him to become a cold-blooded killer. It's why she sent him away with money and encouragement to be "better than Arlo." An emotional Raylan lowers his gun, but knocks out Dickie in the process. The next day, visitors come to Arlo's house to pay their respects to Helen. As the funeral service is held — with Raylan, Winona, Boyd and Ava in attendance — Mags visits a fancy office to sign the papers on the Black Pike deal. She returns to the empty store and finds an old woman waiting. That same old woman then pays a visit to Jed in prison. Later, a cop visits Raylan at Arlo's house and delivers some bad news: after that unidentified old woman visited Jed in prison, he recanted his testimony. Dickie will be set free. Cut to Dickie walking out of prison — a free man. He is met by Doyle and Mags, who apologizes for giving up her son to the cops. She then explains that the Black Pike deal is done — nothing can touch it now. The future is secured. Mags, however, won't be leaving Harlan County, after all, as she can't imagine spending the rest of her days in some swanky suburb. Dickie begins to cry, explaining that Raylan put a gun to his head. "Don't you worry," says Mags, embracing her son. "We'll take care of everything." Appearances First Appearances *No first appearances in this episode. Deaths *No deaths in this episode. Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen (credit only) *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson (credit only) *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (credit only) *Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins * Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Margo Martindale as Mags Bennett *Jeremy Davies as Dickie Bennett *Kaitlyn Dever as Loretta McCready *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *Peter Murnik as Tom Bergen *Kevin Rankin as Devil *Richard Speight Jr. as Jed Berwind *Joseph Lyle Taylor as Doyle Bennett *Raymond J. Barry as Arlo Givens Co-starring *Kacey Camp as Genny *Sean Donnellan as Glen Percy *Tonja Kahlens as Mrs. Percy *Savannah McReynolds as Eldest Foster Sibling *Abby Miller as Ellen May *Ryan Smith as Cal *Nick Warnock as Deputy Milliken Screenshot Gallery S2.jpg Category:Season 2 episodes